


Planeswalker

by Slashseeker



Series: McReyes Week [4]
Category: Magic: The Gathering, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, M/M, Shipping If You Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashseeker/pseuds/Slashseeker
Summary: To tell me now (tell me now)
  
  Hey walk the line (walk the line)
  
  Hey understand (understand)
  
  What makes a good man
  
  Good man





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the song this fic was written to.](https://youtu.be/333BnQa9tmU)
> 
> This is SO LATE, but it's been quietly stewing in my head. Covers Days 5&7- Reunion and Alternate Universe

There were many iterations of the universe out there. Ones where great men rose from the ashes of an explosion forever changed- one a bitter vigilante, the other a wraith forever caught in that painful space between life and death. Ones where myths and legends were real and walked among humans. Ones where a man died, and a story was rewritten. Ones where he didn’t, but was instead broken, changed, and used to draw a great man into the dark.

Gabriel Reyes knew these facts. He’d learned them the day the Swiss base exploded around him, Jack Morrison (his friend, his rival) just as surprised in front of him. He learned it when his Planeswalker’s spark Ignited, throwing him out of his home plane and into the Blind Eternities. He had fought for some sort of anchor against the chaos of the space between planes, nearly losing himself to the Æther, before falling (fairly literally) to the ground on the plane of Ravnica.

His less than graceful entrance drew the attention of one [Jace Beleren](http://magiccards.info/lw/en/71.html). The planeswalker- _cum_ -telepath had taken him in (after actually delving into the Blackwatch commander’s mind in ways that no training or experience could ever prepare him for), and helped him accept his newfound self. He’d learned about mana and spells, how to manipulate the world around him, as well as his own body. He’d also first felt a... tug was the closest word he could find for the sensation. A tug on his being, almost, and when he finally asked about it, Jace had shaken his head, dismissing it. The mind-mage had said most planeswalkers felt similar draws back to their planes of origin, but rarely could one jump there again after their spark Ignited.

In the years since his spark’s Ignition (he still thought of it with a capital letter), he’d hopped several planes, fought everything from ordinary humans, to dragons, to eldritch horrors that even Lovecraft would have quailed at. He had slowly shifted away from his Blackwatch uniform towards clothing more fitted to a citizen of Ravnica, a long black cloak over his ensemble. That wasn’t to say he didn’t have his uniform, however- that had been repared and carefully stored away. With all that he had learned, he could manifest it at will, along with his shotguns and all the ammo he could desire- definitely a huge check in the ‘pro’ column for magic.

However, despite all that he learned, all that he experienced, he couldn’t help but want to return back to his own plane. He had so much unfinished business, after all, with Talon, the UN, with Overwatch. That was, if Overwatch was still even around. Time moved differently on different planes, and he had no idea if it had been minutes or millennia since the explosion for his home.

Gabriel sighed as he sat down, tucked under a tree at the edge of a plain. Kamigawa was surprisingly quiet now, from what he had learned of it’s history. It reminded him of Japan in many ways, having been there a handful of times for different missions. The planeswalker closed his eyes, mind wandering back towards home even as he kept an awareness of his surroundings- he want to relax, but he also wasn’t naive. Years of special ops training and experience beat that out of a person, after all.

As his thoughts drifted, he became aware of the tug again, and despite his better judgement, he focused on the sensation, until it became nearly physical. Another breath, and then he went with the pull, chasing it through the Blind Eternities. It was as though he had become a wraith through the Æther, a near formless cloud of his self against the buffeting emptiness of the place. An instant and a lifetime later he reformed along the edges of a fight, reflexively throwing illusions and shadows around himself to avoid detection. Even as he observed, he pulled his shotguns from their storage, ever prepared should he get pulled in or decide to step in on his own.

It was the all-too-familiar raport of a six-shooter being rapid-fired that had the realization of just _what_ plane he had ended up on hitting him, and he jerked his head towards the sound, emotions clawing at him. He was _home_ , though he was still unsure just how long had passed. It could be some other gunman, after all, even if his heart kept clinging to the idea of a specific gunslinger.

It took only a thought to step through the shadows towards the sound that had captured his attention, and he tucked himself against a wall, peering around the corner. The fight was at a base of some sort, and it looked like the attackers were gaining ground. And, there in the middle of the yard, using a car as cover, was McCree.

He was definitely older than Gabriel last saw him, and in an outfit that looked out of place in the middle of a battle. He still had that ridiculous hat of his, though, still wore the same smirk as he fired the rest of his rounds. He used the same flick of his wrist to open and empty the cylinder, the same smooth motion to reload, flick the cylinder shut, and cock the hammer for another set of shots. McCree had finished growing up, and it made him wonder just what happened to everyone else.

The answer would have to wait, however, as Gabe noticed a group of black-clad agents trying to flank the gunslinger. His hands clenched on the grips of his shotguns, index fingers sliding against the guards, ready to curl around the triggers, even as he stayed in place, watching. Only when two of the group of five took aim at McCree’s back did he finally take action.

~~

Jesse spun at the sound of assault rifle fire, just in time to see a [wall of shadows](http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=2820) rise up between himself and the Talon agents that had gotten behind him somehow. His eyes went wide as the rapid-fire shots of the rifles was practically drowned out by the boom of shotgun fire. Letting out a low curse, he ducked into a crouch and hustled to another stack of crates, out from behind the sudden, inexplicable cover he had received. There was more weapons fire, and finally he had a clear enough view of the scene behind the shadows.

What he saw made his jaw drop, and he stared, stunned by the scene. The person who had apparently saved his hide was standing amongst a scene of carnage, the bodies of five Talon agents scattered around him. Strange orange orbs floated over every body, each practically wreathed in black smoke. The person themselves dropped his weapons, which dissipated into more smoke after a moment on the ground, before moving towards one of the orbs. They wore an odd white mask that struck Jesse as birdlike- a predatory bird, to be specific- and they tilted their head as they moved to fall into a slav squat by the orb. 

The gunslinger kept hidden as best he could as he continued to observe. The other reached out with a clawed hand, cupping the bottom of the orb in their palm as they brought it close to their mask. They tilted their head to the side, the black eyes of their mask focused on the orb for a long moment, as if listening to something. Then their fist clenched, claws digging into the orb as it burst into black and orange mist, dissipating.

The cloaked figure stood, head turning to stare directly at Jesse’s hiding spot. He bit back another curse, ducking out of sight, bringing his gun up and readying himself for another fight. Instead of footsteps or gunfire, though, he heard the voice of a man he had buried years ago call out.

“You were never good at hiding from me, _vaquero_. Might as well come out.”

_Vaquero_. Cowboy. One word amongst so many that Jesse had taught Gabe years ago, when he realized the LA native barely spoke any Spanish, despite his heritage and his grasp of so many other languages. A word that carried weight and meaning between them, as much as Jesse’s own nickname for his commander. Still, it was well known among Blackwatch, and now Jesse could only assume that Talon had that intel at this point.

“Either you’re former Blackwatch, a well informed Talon agent, or a dead man. So, I think I’ll stick right here, if you don’t mind.”

“McCree, if you don’t get over here, I’m going to pull you out myself.”

The sudden closeness of Reyes’ ‘I am done with your bs, McCree’ voice had the grown man yelping like he would have back when he first started with Blackwatch. However, the years between had added the extra reflex of spinning and throwing a flashbang in one motion before throwing himself to the side in a roll, eyes closed to deaden the sudden flash (which still shone through his eyelids). He brought his gun up even as he rose from the roll, ears ringing at the bang the grenade had given off.

Reyes still stood where he had been when Jesse last saw him, but now there were two of him? A second one stood by the crate he had been using as cover, frozen in place as he leaned against it. He gaped a little dumbly as the doppelganger dissolved before his eyes, fading into a black mist and dissipating. The ringing in his ears was already fading, just in time to catch the tail end of a rough chuckle.

“Well, glad to see you kept some good habits while I was gone.”

Reyes reached up to knock the hood of his cloak off his head before lifting his mask off. He looked... Not the same, but not as different as Jesse had been expecting. He still had the same scars, with a new one on the left side of his jaw that created a small gap in the hair of his goatee. Reyes was smirking at him, too, that same smirk he used to wear back when he and Jesse finally saw each other after a mission they had not gone on together, where there was a warmth in his eyes that he generally tried to hide.

Jesse swallowed hard, barely believing what had just happened- what was still happening- even as there was chatter in his earpiece. The rest of the team trying to get him to check in and he continued to ignore them, even as he started to walk towards Reyes.

“Been five years, Boss. Been buried all that time, too.”

He barely registered the fact that his voice was choked as he spoke, or that he was starting to pick up speed as he closed the distance to the other man. Or was Reyes coming to him? He couldn’t tell, and he didn’t care as they finally reached each other. Jesse wouldn’t be able to tell anyone who initiated the hug first, but suddenly he was in more contact with his commander than he had been in so long, and he was winding his arms around Reyes’ broad frame underneath the cloak. 

He clung hard for a moment, breathing roughly as he fought back the urge to start crying. Reyes held him just as tight before patting his back and gently pulling back. One hand still rested on Jesse’s shoulder, though, grounding the younger man in the moment.

“Seems like I have one hell sit-rep coming to me. Have a lot to tell you, too, _vaquero_. Let’s handle what you came to do, though.” 

The older man smirked again, this one carrying the confidence of the Blackwatch Commander when he knew he had the enemy beat before they knew it. It had old reactions stirring in the gunslinger, and he fell into step with Reyes as they

started towards where the rest of the team was still fighting. He glanced over at the other when he caught movement in the corner of his eye, but it was only Reyes slipping the mask back onto his face and pulling his hood back up. Jesse shook his head a little, a wry smile curling one corner of his mouth upwards. His commander had always had a flair for the dramatic- it was good to see that it hadn’t changed.

Their reunion with the team was going to be one hell of a mess. That would have to wait until after the fight was done, and Jesse couldn’t think of a better man to help finish it.

“Right behind you, Boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> **CARDS FOR THE CHAPTER**
> 
>  
> 
> [Gabriel Reyes](http://mtgcardsmith.com/view/gabriel-reyes-5) -> [Gabriel, the Reaper](http://mtgcardsmith.com/view/gabriel-the-reaper)  
> [Jesse McCree, Deadlock Rebel](http://mtgcardsmith.com/view/jesse-mccree-deadlock-rebel-1) ([Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Agent](http://mtgcardsmith.com/view/jesse-mccree-blackwatch-agent-1))
> 
>  
> 
> [Peacekeeper](http://mtgcardsmith.com/view/peacekeeper-6)


End file.
